


Marvel Preferences/Oneshots

by Lena_Raven26



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hydra (Marvel), Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_Raven26/pseuds/Lena_Raven26
Summary: Earths Mightiest Heroes. The Universes Worst Villians. What happens when they find love? And how will they keep it?Currently doing; Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Loki, Peter, Bucky, Wanda, and Pietro
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Original Female Character(s), Clint Barton/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Pietro Maximoff/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Who They Are

_Tony Stark_

__

A hard working woman, Jane Coral believed she could reign supreme in the world of technology and high, military grade, weaponry. Her father, Jared Coral, was a structured 5 star general. Who expected nothing less from his only daughter. At the age of 12 she graduated high school, and at 16, graduated college from several different private schools. As an adult, she sold weapons to military personnel, never selling dirty. Unlike the well known Stark Industries. Jane was known in the industry to step on toes, and was cold hearted. Although classy and hardworking, Jane had a secret side of kindness to her. Seeming as somehow, most of the money she made ended up in children's hospitals. A California native, she came in contact with people such as Tony Stark and Justin Hammer. Who had contacted her company for black list selling before.   
  
_Steve Rogers_

A southern belle, Blair Johnson lived the small town life her entire life. And to be honest, she was quite happy with it. She lived in Texas, the head artist in her small towns journal, and had gone to college for art and figurative painting. Yet even though she was very happy with the way things were, there were times she wanted to explore the world. See what was out on earth other than her small town life. But without money, and no push to go anywhere, Blair stayed in her small world. Hoping that someday she would get that push. And move out into the world. Yet Blair was still young, she had the time, and for now she could focus on her amazing artwork.   
  
_Natasha Romanov_

_  
_

A bad girl with a bad past, Phoebe Lights was more dangerous than she seemed. After getting out of an old life, Phoebe decided to ditch every connection she had. No parents, no siblings, and no friends. Changing her name to what it is currently, Phoebe hopped from city to city, becoming a bartender at low end places. Finally, settling down in Chicago, she became head bartender at a bar people knew about. Slowly, she moved herself out of the woodwork, becoming a well known face around the block. As her popularity in the city grew, so did her newfound spark for music and dance again. Now was she not only a bartender, but the bars greatest performer. Who was able to rock the house with a siren like voice. 

_Clint Barton_

During the day, Gwen Hills was your run of the mill archery instructor. Teaching young kids how to not shoot themselves in the foot. But during the nights and weekends, Gwen was S.H.I.E.L.D.S premiere tactics leader. Although not as rough as the others, Gwen knew how to hold her ground against some of the toughest people on earth. Including some top notch Hydra Agents. Although considered for the Avengers job, Gwen went against it. Fearing that daily life and being a S.H.I.E.L.D member combining would be a big mistake. Her mother, Maria Hill, also disagreed with this job. Having been against the Avengers Initiative her entire career. 

_Bruce Banner_

_  
_

S.H.I.E.L.D had it's variety of jobs. Lia Cho just happened to be one of the leading doctors for the company. Although adopted into a more laid back family, Lia put pressure on herself to be the absolute best. She grew up with parents who did not set boundaries or limitations, which although not completely terrible, did let her believe she would be able to do absolutely anything. After a big failure at her old job, Lia moved on into doctoring. And after getting into some big trouble with a little more than a couple of Hydra agents, S.H.I.E.L.D had her on their radar. After a couple more years of school. Along with more incidents when underground drug sales. S.H.I.E.L.D gave her the option to move on from her dirty work. And move her into something a little more fulfilling.   
  
_Thor Odinson  
  
_

The goddess of warmth and sun, Estrid Aven, was cast down to earth when some mistakes she made turned the family into a disgrace among the gods. Once cast down, she turned to a family who'd worshiped her for so many years, who were very open to taking her in. As a thanks for taking her in, Estrid protected the family line with her remaining powers, letting their farm become lively and fulfilling. After a couple of years, Estrid moved away, yet kept most of her power around the farm. Estrid made a name for herself modeling and helping people around the world. Estrid had always been a kind and true goddess, and she was almost proud that she had been cast down. If she hadn't, she wouldn't have ever been able to help the people on earth. 

_Loki Laufeyson_

__

Coming from a lower class family, Isabella Garcia worked her way up to the stop. A journalist with a past that holds too many secrets and a part time S.H.I.E.L.D informant, the young woman holds her head up high. She can destroy and create careers with a single article, and has no issue with ruining peoples lives. Although quite hardcore, inner demons strain inside of her. Things deep down hold her to an evil lifestyle she tries to run from, yet she does truly try to be the kindest she can. For as mean as she can be, Isabella does have her moments of peace. As well as having her two high level jobs, Isabella has many other talents than writing. An amazing voice almost pulled her toward a path of singing, but when other things came upon her path, Isabella strayed away from the other passions.

_Peter Parker_

__

Being queen bee at Midtown High, as Rowan Hens was, is a prestigious honor. It meant you weren't the weakest link, and that you'd be seen among the populous crowd. It didn't mean you were the smartest kid there. But it meant that colleges, jobs, and high level associates saw your face. And that's better than the usual teenager would get. Yet in her family, Rowan wasn't the best at anything. At least, that's what she and her family believed. Even though she was possibly the greatest at the school, maybe even the best student the school had ever had, Rowan didn't believe in her true potential. Ignoring her great smarts, she chose to hang with the top crowd. Who took her in and believed she was nothing more than a pretty face in a school that needed lots of leadership. 

_Bucky Barnes_

__

Compared to everyone else, Sarah Glide might be the sweetest of them all. A nurse at a hospital in the north west, she meets all types of people each day. Yet when not working, she mostly keeps to herself. Developing different tools to control and create cybernetic designs for patients who need them. Although she came from a not so perfect, almost on the verge of broken, household. Sarah maintains a tight knit community with her closest friends. Work almost takes over her life, which distracts her from doing much else. She has big dreams and desires, but trauma's from the past keep her at work. 

_Wanda Maximoff_

Born in a small country next to Sokovia, Maxine Turgenev was born to fail. With an outsider mother, a father who was barley around, and a family who was too drunk to care, the family mostly fell into ruin. When Sokovia was bombed, the Turgenev family quickly departed their lands. Moving to America and separating the entire family. Left with her mother, who became a small town joke in their new home, Maxine didn't get much of a better start either. On her own she began to develop friends who were less then friendly. Tossing herself into much bigger trouble than a bombing.   
  
_Pietro Maximoff_

__

Jaida had never been anything but popular and normal. Head cheerleader, dentist parents, suburban neighborhood. But after finding out her uncle was the head of a large government company called S.H.I.E.L.D, Jaida Fury became a whole different person. Instead of going to cheerleading practice, Jadia was practicing gun work and fighting styles. She gave up parties for secret missions on the weekends. Jaida also gave up valedictorian at her own high school, to grabbing that title at the S.H.I.E.L.D teenage training force. Obviously, being a Fury, her talents ranged vastly. She was as good of a spy as her uncle, and was able to work and lead people with the same force her uncle did.


	2. How They Met

_Jane and Tony_

__

**_Ultron Business Meeting_ **

After Ultron, Stark Industries became a mess. They needed help, and fast. Hammer Industries was the enemy, Potts Tech (created by Tony's ex girlfriend Pepper Potts) would never work with Tony, and he wasn't about to sell on the black market. Not after what happened last time. So when it came down to it, Coral Tech Company was his last chance. When they had first met, Tony was out of options, and out of luck. Jane, on the other hand, was thriving at this time. Which made them quite the pair.

_Blair and Steve_

__

**_Hiding After Civil War_ **

After Civil War, the group had separated in order to stay safe. When Steve had gotten to Texas, the car he had fixed up broke down at Blair's parents farm. He had pleaded with them to let him stay, even though they'd heard the rumors of Captain America. Blair showed up around the time his car had broken down, quickly breaking the tension between her parents and Steve. They talked for a while about his circumstance, until Blair offered to let him stay. Until finally she forced him to, taking him to her apartment in Austin. 

_Phoebe and Natasha_

__

**_During a Mission_ **

When Natasha had finished a long mission in Chicago, she landed herself in what seemed to be a populated bar. It was early in the morning, and the sun hadn't risen yet. But Natasha needed some sort of drink. Landing inside, it was completely empty. Other than for a woman cleaning up the lonely bar, a single, passed out man sat in a booth. Phoebe tried to explain they were closed, but Natasha needed a drink. Telling her she'd clean if she made the drink. Phoebe couldn't complain.

_Gwen and Clint_

__

**_Archery Training Camp_ **

After Clint had sent his kids to summer camp, and had a nervous breakdown while sending them off, he was very excited to have them back. After Laura had passed on, a Hydra incident he couldn't help but call his fault, Clint didn't know how to connect to his kids. When he showed up, a counselor stood with his kids, with a very impressed look on her face. Clint became worried, until he found his children had been the best at the sport, and that the woman in front of him would love to know how he trained them so well. 

_Lia and Bruce_

__

**_Teaming Up Together_ **

After another radioactive, gamma radiated, serum was found, Dr. Banner was tasked with finding out where it came from. After months of trying to find it with no avail, S.H.I.E.L.D brought in another doctor to help him find the source. After meeting her, Bruce became aware of her quick thinking and talent. Along with her fast typing skills, she had many talents Bruce hadn't seen before in anyone who worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. . And after a few hours, they had found the source of the gamma radiation. 

_Estrid and Thor_

**_Avengers Fashion Show_ **

When the Avengers were forced to go to a 'fashion week' show in Paris, Thor hadn't understood what it was. But when he noticed the woman, who'd he'd recognized from her times as a goddess, he'd thought it was a 'god like' entertainment. Sneaking up on her, Estrid wasn't impressed seeing the large and all around dumb god from her past. It was odd to see Thor, a god she used to have to submit to, now on earth with her. Being equals was quite an odd feeling, but she had to admit she enjoyed it. 

_Isabella and Loki_

__

**_S.H.I.E.L.D Meetings_ **

During a S.H.I.E.L.D meeting, the Avengers had to infiltrate a capital building in a foreign country. Apparently, Isabella knew much about this place. As she, all by herself, had upped the travel to the country by 12%. When she had walked in, she was the only one to sit next to Loki, and had only talked to him when she got up after the meeting. When he introduced himself, all she had to say was, "Hm. Isn't that a foot fungus?" and had walked off back to her penthouse. 

_Rowan and Peter_

__

**_Science Partners_ **

Obviously, Peter had known who she was before they were chosen to work together. Peter didn't like to judge people, yet he knew her reputation of being a weak link compared to others at the school. Yet when she showed up to the apartment with study books and a nice looking laptop, all of that faded away. The first thing she noticed when she walked in was the Death Star lego set he had made with Ned. And instead of actually studying, they spoke about the Star Wars series the entire few hours she was there. 

_Sarah and Bucky_

_**Nurses Office** _

Bucky had came in during the night a couple of days prior to her actual shift. Apparently, he was a government agent who needed to stay somewhere safe for a couple of days. Although it wasn't as busy as usual, Sarah tried to wait on other patients over night. Still a little intimidated by the way Bucky was so very stone cold. Yet once she walked in and introduced herself, Bucky hadn't been so rude as she thought he'd be. By the end of the night, he'd apologized for being so needy. Sarah dismissed this with a quick "it's my job", and let him sleep for the rest of the night. 

_Maxine and Wanda_

_  
_

**_Studying for Class_ **

As Wanda was becoming the newest member of the Avengers, it meant she needed to know the insides and out of just about everything. While studying at a local college about the Marshall Islands, something she didn't know existed until now, Maxine was reading aloud in the corner. Wanda was shocked by hearing the faint accent, which had faded through the years. As she walked over, they talked about Sokovia. And Maxine helped her study about the islands, which were more interesting than they thought.

_Jaida and Pietro_

__

**_S.H.I.E.L.D Training_ **

Being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, you have to be talented at everything. Not just the talent they picked you up for. You're not always going to be yourself on the job. So having many talents is key. When Pietro couldn't aim correctly with his gun, Jaida finally walked over to him. Getting depressed at the idea that he couldn't shoot the gun correctly, Jaida told him what to do. Appreciative for the help, the next mile day he ran for her, putting a fast time in so she wouldn't run it again. 


	3. Their Songs

_**Jane and Tony** _

_**-More Than A Woman; Bee Gees** _

_**-She; Harry Styles** _

_**-No Time To Die; Billie Eillish** _

_**Blair and Steve** _

_**-In My Blood; Shawn Mendes** _

_**-Dreams; Fleetwood Mac** _

_**-Something Stupid; Frank Sinatra** _

_**Phoebe and Natasha** _

_**-I Kissed a Girl- Katy Perry** _

_**-July- Noah Cyrus** _

_**-Stone Cold- Demi Lovato** _

_**Gwen and Clint** _

_**-cellophane; FKA twigs** _

_**-Bad Liar; Imagine Dragons** _

_**-Secrets; OneRepublic** _

**_Lia and Bruce_ **

**_-Locked out of Heaven; Bruno Mars_ **

**_-Let Me Down Slowly- Alec Benjamin_ **

**_-Lover; Taylor Swift_ **

**_Estrid and Thor_ **

**_-Thunder; Imagine Dragons_ **

**_-Here Comes The Sun; The Beatles_ **

**_-Achilles Come Down; Gang of Youths_ **

**_Isabella and Loki_ **

**_-Cherry Wine; Hozier_ **

**_-Cardigan; Taylor Swift_ **

**_-I Found; Amber Run_ **

**_Rowan and Peter_ **

**_-I Really Like You; Carly Rae Jepsen_ **

**_-See You Again; Tyler, The Creator_ **

**_-Cuz I Love You; Lizzo_ **

**_Sarah and Bucky_ **

**_-My Way; Frank Sinatra_ **

**_-Motion Sickness; Phoebe Bridges_ **

**_-Dancing In The Dark; Imagine Dragons_ **

**_Maxine and Wanda_ **

**_-Why; Sabrina Carpenter_ **

**_-Eastside (Acoustic); benny blanco_ **

**_-SLOW DANCING IN THE DARK; Joji_ **

**_Jaida and Pietro_ **

**_-Walking The Wire; Imagine Dragons_ **

**_-Backyard Boy; Claire Rosinkranz_ **

**_-Electric Love; BORNS_ **


	4. When they know they love each other

_Jane and Tony_

**_Jane;_** It was about the third date that Jane realized she really loved Tony. They'd known each other for months prior, gained a friendship, and it had bloomed over their now romantic relationship. During the third date, they'd been talking about new technology, when a young boy had come up to him to ask for a picture. Knowing Tony, Jane believed he was going to just take the picture, and then talk crap behind the boys back after. Yet instead, he not only took the picture, but gave the young boy his number and a mini iron man helmet. That's when Jane understood she liked Tony much more than she realized. And that, in fact, Tony Stark had a heart. 

_**Tony;**_ It was about 5 months into their relationship. Tony, of course, had a very difficult time noticing his feelings. Yet when Tony saw Jane up at 3 am on the computer, his heart naturally swelled. Asking what she was doing, Jane responded that each month she donates money to children's hospitals around the world. Of course, she'd mentioned before about her little sister who'd died inside of a children's hospital. And how her mom had died of cancer at a young age. But Tony never knew she did this much to support the cause. And by the time he walked back to bed, he knew he loved her. 

_Blair and Steve_

_**Blair;**_ After Steve had moved in with her, he mostly stayed inside his room. Each day, Blair would leave him breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Just to make sure he at least ate. By the end of the day after work, Blair would see the dishes cleaned and washed, stacked up in the cabinet again to be used the next day. After a couple of weeks, when Blair had gotten back from work, she saw Steve cooking in her kitchen. A panicked look on his face. By the end of the night they had ordered pizza, and Steve had apologized for being such an inconvenience. Blair had known that night that something was special about Steve

 _ **Steve;**_ Soon after a couple months of dating, Steve had known something was building up in him. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. During one of their movie nights, in which Blair decided to show Steve 21st century ideas, Blair had fallen asleep on top of Steve. At first, Steve hadn't noticed. It wasn't until she completely fell on top of his lap that Steve noticed she'd fallen asleep. And when he'd had the feeling again, he knew what it was. Love.

_Phoebe and Natasha_

**_Phoebe;_** After making Natasha that drink, they'd continued on to see each other at the same time on the same day. They'd sit on top of the bar building, and drink until they were half blind. It was hard to get Natasha that drunk, or drunk at all, but Phoebe knew how to make a damn good drink. Or at least convince to have one more beer. But after almost a year of this back and forth, Natasha had finally come clean about some things. The first one being how her real name wasn't Natalia, but Natasha. And she was, in fact, a Russian spy. Phoebe wasn't exactly shocked, considering Natasha had always been quite odd. But letting her secrets being known, whether she'd remember in in the morning or not, was a big deal. Phoebe was proud of herself for getting Nat so comfortable, and even prouder of Natasha for coming clean. 

_**Natasha;**_ The next week, after Natasha had come clean about her name and identity, Phoebe had to tell Natasha the truth as well. Phoebe had been a spy as well, yet she had worked for Hydra. She'd been forced to join as a teenager, as her family had a long line of female workers, and had left the life a long time ago. Now it was time for Natasha to be shocked. Phoebe was similar to Natasha, in the way they were both fierce and hardworking. Yet being a Hydra agent wasn't something she expected. Hydra had taken a lot from both of them. And knowing that they'd both been through same experiences made Natasha feel a little better about their more than friendship. 

_Gwen and Clint_

_**Gwen;**_ The two had been dating for months, and unbeknownst to S.H.I.E.L.D, were slowly getting closer and closer. During a mission together, the two were hidden inside a closet, waiting for the two double agents to walk out. It was their job to take them down, then bring them back to S.H.I.E.L.D to investigate the both of them. When they heard them walk in, Gwen grabbed her gun, kicking open the door and rolling on her back. Clint quickly followed suit, and when things soon went for the worse, Clint had taken a bullet for her once they had to escape the building. Which is when Gwen found her true feelings for Clint

 ** _Clint;_ **Gwen liked to come over to see Clint on the days when they didn't have missions or work. It was a good escape up in the hills and farmland. Each time she came, somehow she was able to make a connection with his kids. One night, after the older kids were asleep, Gwen was found singing to Nathaniel. Who was only a few years old, and without a mother. He recognized the song. It had been one the woman who ran the circus used to sing him when he was young. That connected made Clint's heart swell fully. A feeling he hadn't felt since Laura died.

_Lia and Bruce_

**_Lia;_** They'd been officially together for almost a year and a half. Of course, they'd known each other for about two years prior. Since that day finding the serum, the two had been a great pair. And people were surprised when they found they weren't an actual couple, and when they did get together, it was like a sigh of relief. It was when Lia had a bad day. Fury had been pissed at her, her mother had called, and Bruce was nowhere to be found the entire day. By the time she came home, she wanted nothing more than to forget about everything that had happened. Yet when she'd seen Bruce standing in their small kitchen, a suit that was ripped around the edges on, spaghetti sauce in the corner of his mouth, Lia had no other feeling than happiness fill her. 

_**Bruce;**_ It had been right after a Hulk incident in Bulgaria with the Avengers. Although he'd done his job, several civilians had gotten hurt. Coming home, Lia could tell it was already going to be a bad night. Instead of saying anything in particular, Lia moved him over to the couch. Letting his head lay in her lap, he cried silently as she went on about how Bruce wasn't the monster. The Hulk and him were two separate people in the same body. None of it was his fault. And it never would be.

_Estrid and Thor_

**_Estrid;_** When Thor took Estrid back to Asgard, he mostly kept her around in secret. What Odin didn't know wouldn't hurt him, would it? In addition, only the maids knew of her existence. But when Frigga found the now human girl sitting in the gardens, she told Odin quickly, and he threatened to banish her once more from not only Asgard. But earth as well. She would be stuck in the abyss between worlds. Estrid didn't expect for Thor to stand up to his father, but when he did, she knew he was the one forever.

 _ **Thor;**_ It was actually about the same time Estrid fell in love that Thor did. Thor, although oblivious to his fathers favoritism, had also been ridiculed by Odin. So standing up to him was something he never did. But the rage and fear he felt of the idea of his partner suffering for eternity without him fueled his movement against his father. Afterward, Frigga told him about his courage. And that his love for her was larger than life.

_Isabella and Loki_

**_Isabella;_** Between childhood traumas and secrets still yet to be brought to light, Isabella had a terrible time expressing her emotions. Almost as bad as Loki. So after a year and a half of dating, Isabella still sucked in that emotion she was afraid to let out. For the normal couple or relationship, they would've been close by now. True to themselves and not hidden by the social eyes. Yet for Isabella and Loki, it was as if they'd been dating for a month. Until one night Isabella was supposed to go on a date with Loki, and he had never showed up. When Isabella showed up to his couch, she found him crying on his couch. Isabella broke down soon after she saw him, letting her feelings finally appear.

 _ **Loki;**_ A couple of months later, Loki had moved into Isabella's penthouse in Manhattan. They both knew after that night something had changed. A switch had clicked between them. When Loki was reading on the couch, waiting for Isabella to get home. When she finally showed up, a couple of hours later than usual, Loki was upset. Very upset. In his attempt to yell at her, he'd raised his voice. Isabella did not yell back, in fact, gave him a hug, before slowly making their way to their bed. She hadn't felt like arguing. Loki knew them she wasn't afraid of him. And that she wasn't some average midgardian made to be ruled. But his Queen. And he was proud of that. 

_Rowan and Peter_

**_Rowan;_** It was when Peter had admitted to her that he was Spider Man. For a long time he'd been acting off, and it seemed their relationship was blowing south. In fact, that night when Peter called her over, she thought he was going to break up with her. Yet the second she saw the spider man suit sitting on his bunk bed, Rowan knew what was up. Rowan had to force herself not to throw herself on top of him in that moment she was so happy. And she knew that things were not going to go south any longer. Peter was her superhero, and she was happy to be apart of the story in any way, shape, or form. 

_**Peter;**_ Peter knew he was in love after the turned in their shared science project. They'd gotten an A+ on the assignment, and Rowan had been shocked. Of course she'd had faith in the project, but hearing the fact that she was in fact really smart shocked her. After class had ended, Rowan had jumped on Peter, giving him the largest hug she'd ever given. Feeling her arms wrapped around him, so very happy and excited at their work together, Peter couldn't help but feel like he was complete. 

_Sarah and Bucky_

_**Sarah;**_ It was on their third date. Of course she knew the usual idea of a 'third date', Sarah understood Bucky was too gentlemanly to do such things. Yet as he walked her to the car, there was a tension between them something had to fill. Bucky, too back in the past to do anything in particular, had only leaned close to her ear. He had told her something Sarah hadn't much expected. 'You Saved Me'. That was enough to fill in the gap between them, and the two of them both knew what that truly meant. 

**_Bucky;_** As they were painting their new apartment, Sarah had finished most of the walls by herself. Bucky had to load a lot up and down the stairs, drive back to their old place, and run errands. So mostly, Sarah was by herself the entire day. By the time Bucky came back home, the entire place was decorated and painted. Hell, even the tv was up on the wall. And Bucky hadn't done any of it. And he felt terrible. Wanting to talk to her when he arrived, he found her asleep on the couch. A bright smile on her face. And a picture of Bucky and her on that third date pulled up. 

_Maxine and Wanda_

**_Maxine;_** During their visit back to the ruins of Sokovia, Maxine had gone to visit her neighboring home country. When she returned, she found Wanda at the cemetery. It was her parents grave she was looking at, although there was no name on it. When Wanda started to cry, and finally open up about what had happened to them, Maxine couldn't help but cry with her. Sharing emotions with another person was tough, yet it made it known they were connected.

 ** _Wanda;_** It was after they had gotten home from meeting Pietro. Wanda had been very happy about the fact that the two got along. Not only that, but they seemed to be starting an amazing friendship. If it hadn't worked out Wanda would've been so upset, it wouldn't have been funny. Yet knowing that the only family she had left loved the woman she was now in love with was the best feeling.

_Jaida and Pietro_

**_Jaida;_** Jaida had invited Pietro to a family reunion during one of their summer breaks. It was the first time meeting the entire Fury family, and Jaida knew it was bound to be intimidating. Yet, other than for her father and uncle, everyone seemed very excited to meet to the young boy she'd talked about so much. All her aunties had about a billion questions for Pietro, in addition to her older cousins. The younger cousins, thankfully, only cared about the Avengers and his powers. Which even her father seemed impressed by. 

_**Pietro;**_ Pietro had always been some sort of ladies man. So from first glance he was already into Jaida. Yet after a couple of months of pure torture and back and forth, Jaida finally accepted an offer to a date. That's when he finally knew he loved her. Of course it grew as their relationship blossomed, he knew from the moment he saw her that she had to be the one. Even if he had to fake not being able to shoot a gun to get her to notice him. 


	5. Truth Be Told; Loki Oneshot

As much of a reputation Isabella had, she wasn't the cold hearted snake everyone believed she was. Loki was one person who could easily see through her facade. When cameras or people, even friends or strangers, weren't around, Isabella was a whole different woman. She was gentle, kind, and still the honest bitch she was very proud to be. That is why Loki loved her so much. And also why they had so many arguments. 

It was a Saturday morning in August. The warm summer air breathed in the windows of the penthouse bedroom. They hadn't done anything the night before, but Loki's bare chest shone in the dull sunlight. On the other side of the bed was Isabella. That facade lowered, a smile lightly graced upon her plump lips, and wild brown locks swung on top of the pillow. They'd been dating for a year and a half. Yet their personalities still blew them apart. 

In Isabella's head, she did want something more. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Isabella really liked Loki. When speaking or hearing about them, it seemed like a toxic relationship. Yet it wasn't. When she needed him, he appeared. Always ready to listen to every rambling thought she had. When Loki held onto emotions for so long he exploded with a crying passion, Isabella knew how to calm him down. She knew how to convince him he wasn't a monster. And their fights that they had, the ones that only lasted for minutes until someone broke down, was from a fear. A fear deep inside them that they could only show during those moments of heat. 

"Isabella darling?" Loki shook her a little, his silky black hair fell in front of his face. Isabella started to awaken. 

She gave a dull groan, before Loki gave a mischievous grin. Loki grabbed her hips tightly, flipping her underneath him and waking her up quickly. She gave a bright laugh, which was uncontrollable, and loosened up her body. Loki wrapped his hands around her sides, dipping down to kiss her gently. Their lips interlocked gently. And they pulled away before anything crazier could happen. Getting off of her, Loki turned his back to her, stretching his porcelain skin. Isabella starred right at him. 

Loki noticed the stare, arching his neck back to look at her, "What is wrong?"

"Nothing." Isabella lied obviously, pulling her warm legs up to her chest. 

Automatically, Loki raised a brow. He didn't like being lied to, even though that's what he was the god of. On the other hand, Isabella was a big fan of it. Another reason for argument. But Isabella didn't lie much to him. Only in moments like these did she do it.

"My dear, please do not lie. I see your frustrations written in bold. Tell me...what is wrong?"   
  
Isabella closed her eyes, before taking his hand, "I just feel...I don't know. I mean I know we're not an exactly normal couple but-"

Loki started to black out. Not of boredom, but of fear. She was going to break up with him, leave him, because their relationship hadn't gone as fast. Because he wasn't the usual midgardian gentleman. That he was the monster she'd tried so many times to convince him he wasn't. 

"Loki are you even listening to me?" She asked loudly, snapping her fingers brightly.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he gave a confused look, "Hm?" 

Isabella laughed, "I just said that we've been together for over a year. And just, neither of us have been completely open and honest. I think we should finally talk. Be open."

"I-" Loki started, not knowing how to answer her, "I suppose so. Where would you like to start?"   
  
So they started. And in fact didn't finish until the evening. There was no argument. No shock. No disgust. But honesty. Loki was a frost giant. Isabella was apart of the Red Room. Loki had planned to kill his brother. Isabella came from a poor family who struggled to get into the country. Loki still blamed himself for his mom's death. Isabella regrets being so ruthless in what she's done in her career. Slowly but surly, that fear came back into the open. The type that only came in arguments and screaming matches. Yet neither of them were afraid of it. It was a good fear. One that they needed to let go of. 

By the end of the day, the two sat in the large kitchen. Loki was leaned up against the counter, while Isabella sat on top of the island. They watched each other. The person they'd known for that year and a half was now different. A person they could understand a lot better. A person they regretted arguing with. 

Loki was watching the floor when Isabella finally said something. It had been silent for a while until she had. 

"I'm sorry. That I didn't tell you any of this." 

Loki didn't respond. And he never did. Cause truly it spoke for both of them. Instead, Loki gave an almost silent growl, nuzzling his sharp nose into her neck. Compared to him, Isabella's skin was burning hot. While his was flashing cold. They contrasted greatly. Yet in this moment, after a year of fear of exile, they melted into each other. Loki gave a deep groan, wrapping his arms around her waist, and gave a very light kiss to her jaw. 

"No matter what you've done..." Loki grasped hold of her face, "You'll always be my queen."   
  
Now it was time for that passionate kiss. Isabelle rolled her body into it, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him in, slowly dominating each part of the kiss. Loki was still above her, but you could tell who was now in control. Yet Isabella bit his lip to signal release, holding her head in his chest. 

"Hm?" Loki wondered aloud, "What are you doing?"

"Are we normal now?" Isabella joked, although her voice was serious.

"Oh darling," Loki muttered, "Truth be told, we shall never be normal." 


	6. How They Cuddle

_Jane and Tony_

__

_-There are not many times those two are allowed to be completely free_

_-So when they do have this time alone, they try to take it seriously_

_-Yet when Tony get's his way, finally, nothing goes as planned_

_Blair and Steve_

__

_-During the beginning of their relationship, Steve had been in hiding_

_-He'd lost his family, his friends, and his lively hood_

_-But Blair was his saving grace, and he wasn't going to let her go_

_Phoebe and Natasha_

__

_-When they were awake, the two barley ever cuddled_

_-Not that their affection was hidden, they just weren't the people_

_-But during their sleep, the two couldn't separate from each other if they tried_

_Gwen and Clint_

__

_-With kids around, cuddling didn't happen much, unless they wanted to be interrupted_

_-But during the day, when the kids would usually ignore them, it was much easier_

_-So during the bright and early times of the day is when the session happened_

_Lia and Bruce_

__

_-Bruce wasn't in control of most things in his life, so being the big spoon was like a god send_

_-He could hold what made him keep going, and Lia could feel the safest she'd ever been_

_-Together, they made one perfect pair_

_Estrid and Thor_

__

_-Thor was a god and a warrior, cuddling wasn't a thing he'd ever had much experience with_

_-Yet after being on earth for so many years, Estrid was a good teacher_

_-Mostly these happened during Thor's bad days_

_Isabella and Loki_

__

_-At first, Loki absolutely hated the idea of cuddling, let alone the one being held_

_-That was, of course, till he tried it_

_-His opinion changed quick, especially when his hair was played with_

_Rowan and Peter_

__

_-Since they mostly hung at Peter's place, the bed was thin_

_-Which meant they had to be extremely close, not that their was complaining_

_-It also meant Peter was close to kiss her forehead, which he always loved to do_

_Sarah and Bucky_

__

_-At first, Bucky hadn't want to even attempt to cuddle, not wanting to hurt her_

_-But when one night Sarah had curled into him in her sleep_

_-Bucky couldn't help to only wrap one arm around his doll_

_Maxine and Wanda_

__

_-The two loved to cuddle, everything about it was amazing_

_-It was a time where they'd talk about their days, what was great, and what was bad_

_-By the end they'd be asleep in each others arms peacefully_

_Jaida and Pietro_

__

_-Pietro was known to joke, and it did not stop during cuddles_

_-He was toss and turn, play with hair, bite if he was feeling dangerous_

_-Thankfully, Jaida was as jokey as he was, and just as dangerous_


	7. How They Kiss

_Jane and Tony_

__

_-For as silly as Tony was, most kisses were pretty serious_

_-They were adults who understood the meaning of what those slow kisses meant_

_-Yet of course there were times in which Tony slobbered on top of her_

_Blair and Steve_

_-Just like with the cuddling, Steve treated Blair as if she was the last thing he had_

_-Which technically, she was_

_-Also, being a 40's man, so Steve would always ask permission_

_Phoebe and Natasha_

__

_-Are we really shocked these two can't just kiss_

_-Every time they do it turns into a make out session_

_-But it just shows how passionate and fiery they are for each other_

_Gwen and Clint_

__

_-Some could argue that Gwen and Clint were the more normal couple, domestic, even_

_-And that's exactly what their kisses were, domestic and happy_

_-The two hadn't had much of that in their life, so it was nice to finally feel like security_

_Lia and Bruce_

__

_-Obviously there was a reason they always had to take things slow_

_-But, surprisingly, Lia never complained about this_

_-They liked their gentle kisses, because it meant more than anything else ever could_

_Estrid and Thor_

__

_-With Thor, it was impossible to be gentle_

_-A 6'5 Norse Demi God doesn't know how to hold himself back_

_-But thankfully, Estrid knew how to tame such a god, and also live up to the level_

_Isabella and Loki_

__

_-The two had tried to be gentle, and sometimes it worked_

_-But mostly, it never did. The two were the most explosive people in the nine realms, they couldn't help it_

_-In addition, usually they meant to stop after one kiss, but it usually ended in about 200. With a few hickeys included_

_Rowan and Peter_

__

_-The two were just kids, with mostly no experience other than porn or past "dates" with others_

_-All of their kisses were soft and sweet, nothing to outlandish_

_-It felt like the first kiss every time, those sparks would reignite, and damn were they happy about it_

_Sarah and Bucky_

__

_-Bucky was a gentleman, even though it had been quite the while sense he remembered he was_

_-Sarah appreciated the old fashion feeling of this though, it made the love feel real_

_-Just like Steve, Bucky would always ask for a kiss, and Sarah could never say no_

_Maxine and Wanda_

__

_-One word to describe each kiss would have to be 'sweetheart'_

_-It was sweet, it was warm, it made their hearts flutter_

_-It was everything they needed in each other, and everything they gave coming right back at them_

_Jaida and Pietro_

__

_-Finally, a time where Pietro was serious_

_-He had waited for that moment for so long, he was going to take it as seriously as he could_

_-Oddly enough, it was always Jaida who lightened the kiss, squeezing Pietro wherever she could for a good laugh_


End file.
